Better That We Break
by Twentyer
Summary: Menyenangkan saat Kuroko berada di samping Kise, Kise ingin Kuroko selalu merasa nyaman bila berada disisinya. Kise ingin memiliki Kuroko seutuhnya, sungguh naif. RnR? warning inside! Fic buat Shem! hope you like it!


Aloo aloooo, saya kembali lagi di fandom ini~ AHANAHAHA~ kali ini saya memakai pair KiKuro! Juga salah satu fic buat _MASHEMELEEEEEEEEE_ /**jeng jeng!**/ yaaa, saya bikin fic ini gara-gara terinspirasi dari dua hal. Satu gara-gara semua data di laptop saya ilang. Dua karena dengerin lagu _**Better That We Break **_jadiiii, sekalian saran juga~ sambil baca lagu ini, sambil dengerin lagu tersebut, biar kali aja gitu kebawa feelsnya /taboked.

.

Kurobasu (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ini fic angst atau fic cengeng yang saya buat berdasarkan mood... jadi mohon maaf kalo kalian geleuh ato jijik bacanya karena terlalu menggunakan alur yang lebay nan cengeng inih...

Kise x Kuroko

Semoga tidak ada hal hina bernama _typo_ disini. Dan temennya, yaitu OOC. **ENJOY!**

.

.

Better That We Break

.

.

"KUROKOCCHI!" seru model cantik itu dari belakang sambil memeluk partnernya dari belakang.

"Ohayou~"

"Ohayou Kise-ku. Umm... bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" pintanya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kise melepas pelukannya dan mensejajarkan posisi jalannya dengan Kuroko. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Kise asik melirik diam-diam wajah kekasihnya itu. Sementara Kuroko? Anteng membaca buku.

"Nee... Kurokocchi."

"Ya?"

"Pulang nanti... apa kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bareng ke Shibuya?"

"Ah... aku ada urusan di rumah. Gomen Kise-kun."

"A-ah, daijoubu..." katanya sambil tersenyum miris.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka berdua terpisah ke kelas masing-masing. Di kelas Kuroko, terlihat Aomine yang sedang tertidur di bangkunya sendiri, terkadang Kuroko capek sendiri melihat kelakuannya. Bisa dibilang terlalu malas... Kuroko mengambil posisi tempat duduknya, tepat di depan Aomine dan ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca buku.

"Tetsu."

Makhluk yang tadi tertidur bangun dan memanggilnya. Yang punya nama sedikit menoleh ke arah belakang agar wajah mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ryouta?"

"Baik."

"Ck... jawabnya yang niat dong. Jangan-jangan kalian sedang bertengkar."

"Tidak... semua berjalan lancar, tidak terjadi apa-apa." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Hei Tetsu... apa kau ma–"

"Tidak. Tolong jangan bahas itu Aomine-kun."

"Hahhh... segitunya kah.."

Kuroko tidak menghiraukan gurauan Aomine dan lanjut membaca bukunya, matanya fokus hanya pada buku tersebut.

"Jangan memaksa bodoh." Kata Aomine.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, ia agak tertegun mendengar omongan Aomine barusan. Aomine bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Aomine-kun!—"

"Hn?"

"Ah tidak... tidak apa."

Beberapa saat setelah Aomine keluar, datanglah Kise ke kelasnya sambil menggenggam handphone dan menghampirinya.

"Kurokocchi, ada apa?"

"Ada apa apanya?"

"Ahh tidak, lupakan. Oh iya, akhir pekan apa kau ada acara?"

"Sepertinya tidak, ada apa?"

"Kau mau ke taman bermain?"

"Boleh saja."

"Ah baiklah! Aku akan membeli tiketnya nanti, daah~" Kise berlalu meninggalkannya, sementara Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sedikit atau mungkin kekanak-kanakkan itu.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah saat sampai rumah, Kuroko menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

_DRRRTT DRRRTTT_

Ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan baru telah masuk. —Kise Ryouta— itu tulisan pertama yang ada di layar handphonenya.

'_Konbawa Kurokocchi!_

_Apa kau sudah sampai rumah? Jangan lupa mandi dan istirahat! __'_

Begitulah pesan yang masuk dari Kise. Secepat kilat Kuroko segera membalas pesan tersebut.

'_Konbawa mo Kise-kun._

_Yaa aku sudah sampai rumah. Terima kasih'_

Ia menutup matanya perlahan mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak, ia berpikir tentang Kise. Orang yang hadir setiap hari dalam hidupnya, rasanya memang menyenangkan berada di dekatnya. Ia juga selalu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga...

Sementara itu di kediaman Kise, nampak pemuda tersebut sedang merapikan buku pelajaran untuk besok, juga melihat-lihat blog model dimana foto-foto barunya di upload. Saat sedang santai sambil tiduran, ia merenun g dan terdiam sebentar. Matanya menyayu, kilasan ingatan saat pertama kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko, juga segala usahanya untuk menyabotase Kuroko hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Sungguh naif. Tapi tak apa... apapun akan ia lakukan demi orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, dan apapun resikonya, pasti akan ia tanggung.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat klub basket Teikou sedang makan siang, Kise tidak hadir bersama mereka. Cukup tumben, mengingat biasanya Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine datang bersama.

"Kuroko, Kise dimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Entahlah, tadi dia tidak ada di kelasnya. Padahal tadi pagi dia masuk."

"Oh Kise, barusan aku melihatnya ke UKS." Sambar Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke UKS dulu."

Kuroko buru-buru membereskan makanannya dan beranjak pergi ke UKS, sesampainya disana ia mencari sosok kekasihnya di setiap tirai yang tertutup.

"Kise-kun..."

"A– hai Kurokocchi, sudah selesai makan siangnya?"

"Sudah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak makan siang?"

"Hmm, aku hanya sedikit kurang enak badan ja–"

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan." Potong Kuroko.

"Aku tidak lapar, sungguh."

"Kau tetap harus makan, biar aku yang menyuapimu Kise-kun."

"Ti-tidak usah, tidak apa-apa! Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai, Kurokocchi kembali saja ke kelas."

Kuroko menatapnya dengan wajah cemas, ia tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri, apalagi dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya tenang saja, aku tidak akan pingsan, hehe." Kekehnya pelan.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik Kise-kun. Aku ke kelas duluan."

Kise membalas dengan senyum dan lambaian pelan pada sosoknya yang hilang dari balik pintu itu. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur UKS, lalu ia juga membuka handphonenya melihat beberapa informasi tentang taman rekreasi yang akan dia dan Kuroko kunjungi akhir pekan ini. Ia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hari itu datang.

Sepulang sekolah, teman-teman sekelas Kise memberitahu bahwa ada penugasan membuat makalah, mau tidak mau sebelum pulang ia harus mampir dulu ke perpustakaan. Saat sedang mencari-cari buku, ia melihat Kuroko di sudut ruangan.

"Kurokoc–" lalu ia menghentikan omongan dan langkahnya saat menyadari bahwa Kuroko tidak seorang diri, melainkan sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Kau malah akan memperparah keadaan kalau kau lanjutkan _nanodayo_."

Midorima? Batin Kise yang sedang menguping.

"Tidak... sebentar lagi, aku butuh waktu untuk ini semua." Jawab Kuroko.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kise bingung dan penasaran, apa yang barusan mereka bicarakan, dan lagi ''memperburuk keadaan'' memangnya Kuroko berbuat salah apa? Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di otaknya saat ini.

"Kise-kun?" sapaan Kuroko membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah! Ku-Kurokocchi..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" wajah Kuroko lagi-lagi menyiratkan paras kecemasan.

"Mencari buku untuk tugas makala."

"Oh... kau sudah enakan?"

"Sudah. Oiya ngomong-ngomong... acara kita akhir pekan ini jadi kan?"

"Jadi, aku tunggu jam berapa di stasiun nanti?"

"10 pagi?"

"Hmm baiklah, sampai jumpa Kise-kun."

Sekarang semua pertanyaan di pikirannya itu telah terlupakan karena mengingat besok adalah hari kencannya dengan Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di stasiun, nampak Kise sudah menunggu Kuroko daritadi. Padahal jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit.

"Sudah menunggu lama Kise-kun?"

"Ah tidak kok, ayo kita pergi." Kata Kise sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko.

Di dalam kereta, Kuroko terdiam sambil memandangi pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Sebenarnya, Kuroko memikirkan hal lain sambil melakukan aktivitas bengongnya itu. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dan mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Nee, Kurokocchi, ayo turun jangan bengong mulu. Hihi." Senyumnya penuh dengan semangat.

Setelah Kise turun dari kereta diikuti Kuroko di belakangnya, mereka langsung naik bus menuju taman bermain yang mereka tuju. Sesampainya di taman bermain, Kise langsung mengajak Kuroko untuk main di wahana ini itu.

"Kurokocchi! Ayo naik roler coaster!"

"Ta-tapi Kise-kun ak–"

"Ayo kita antri!" kata Kise sembari menarik tangan Kuroko menuju antrian yang lumayan padat.

.

_Skip Scene_

_._

Selesai naik roler coaster, wajah Kise nampak sumringah bahagia aman sejahtera. Beda jauh dengan pemuda yang satunya, mukanya pucat pasi, ia terus memegangi perutnya. Bukan keran hamil melainkan karena rasanya isi perutnya akan keluar semua.

"Kurokocchi... kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya aku hoe– baik baik saja." Katanya sambil menahan muntah.

"Hmmm, kalau begitu ayo kita coba wahana yang lain!"

Kuroko hanya mengiyakan saja dan mengikuti ajakan Kise kemanapun itu. Kecuali ke pelaminan. Kise mengajak Kuroko main cangkir putar dan berakhir Kuroko muntah. Lalu menonton animasi 4D, mengajak Kuroko masuk ke istana hantu. Meski di dalam Kise yang lebih sering jerit-jerit karena ketakutan, hari semakin sore, mereka sangat menikmati kencan mereka hari itu. Saat pada puncaknya, mereka menaiki bianglala raksasa sambil bermandikan cahaya merahnya matahari yang hendak terbenam.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menikmati hari ini?"

"Ya sangat, menyenangkan sekali bisa seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Kise-kun."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko dan mencium lembut bibir yang terpajang di wajah monotonnya itu, Kuroko sedikit terkejut tapi ia membalasnya dan menikmatinya.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise tapi malah mencium mata kiri Kise dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Sementara yang dicium mukanya bersemu merah, ia tidak kuat sehingga berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan kekasihnya itu.

"Ma-maaa Kurokocchi, ayo kita pulang." Katanya sambil turun dari bianglala dan menggandeng Kuroko untuk pulang. Hati Kuroko merasa sangat hangat saat tangan itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari seninnya, Kuroko datang pagi sekali. Entah mengapa rasanya ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kise, tapi saat ia menoleh sebentar ke kelas Kise. Ternyata ia belum datang, saat menoleh ke belakang ia berpapasan dengan Midorima.

"Midorima-kun!" seru Kuroko.

"Ada apa nanodayo?"

"Aku rasa... aku tau keputusanku saat ini."

Midorima diam menatap Kuroko.

"A-aku tau waktu itu aku bersikap semena-mena, menerima Kise-kun karena merasa kasian padanya. Aku tau, aku sudah keterlaluan mempermainkan perasaan Kise-kun hingga saat ini tapi—"

"Sudah Kurokocchi..."

Kedua orang yang sedang berbicara tersebut kaget menyadari kehadiran orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kise lagi sambil mengumbar senyum manis tapi berkesa miris itu.

"Tu-tunggu Kise-kun."

"E-eh! Jangan khawatir Kurokocchi! Aku tidak akan merubah sikapku padamu, aku juga tidak akan menjauhi mu, hehehehehe."

"A-ahhh..."

Di tengah suasana _awkward_ tersebut, datanglah Aomine yang cukup bisa mencairkan keadaan meski tidak tau situasi pula.

"Ah tepat sekali, Tetsu! Aku pinjam PR mu ya! aku belum mengerjakan PR. Ah, ohayou Kise-kun."

"Hai, ohayou moo Aominecchi!"

Sementara itu, Kuroko mengikuti Aomine ke kelas. Suasana hatinya benar-benar tidak enak, baru saja kemarin mereka pulang kencan. Tapi kejadian tidak enak seperti ini langsung terjadi hari ini. selama pelajaran pun Kuroko tidak bisa konsentrasi, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan Kise nantinya. Sementara itu, Kise juga samanya dengan Kuroko. Hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi padanya, ia tidak mengira bahwa selama ini Kuroko bersedia tinggal di sisinya karena kasihan padanya. Tapi Kise bertekad untuk tidak mengubah sikapnya pada Kuroko nanti, ia tidak ingin membuat pasangannya itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Saat istirahat berlangsung, Kuroko tidak berminat untuk keluar kelas sama sekali. Hingga Kise datang ke kelasnya dan mengajak Kuroko untuk makan siang.

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi! Ayo makan siang!" ajaknya semangat.

"Hhhhh... aku tidak bawa bekal hari ini." rengek Aomine.

"Hmmm, biasanya kan kau makan bareng Momoicchi."

"Hnnn, duluan saja kalau begitu."

"Hahhh baiklah, ayo Kurokocchi." Ajak Kise.

Sejujurnya Kuroko masih tidak enak hati pada kekasihnya itu, padahal setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Ia masih saja bersikap baik padanya, tapi syukurlah, ia tidak memperburuk keadaan.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah saat Kuroko dan Kise jalan berdua untuk pulang, mereka terjebak dalam keheningan dan hal ini sangat _awkward_ bagi kedua belah pihak.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ya Kurokocchi?"

"Mau temani aku makan di Maji Burger?"

"Ah boleh! Ayo!" dengan semangat Kise menarik tangan Kuroko.

Sampai di Maji Burger, tentu saja Kuroko memesan _vanilla milkshake_, sementara Kise memesan beberapa makanan ringan. Yah berkat keadaan, akhirnya mereka berdua berbicara panjang lebar sambil bercanda, setidaknya ini menghilangkan suasana _awkward_.

"_Saa_... terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku Kise-kun." Tukas Kuroko sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ya, sama-sama..." seketika wajah Kise sedikit memucat, ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Rasanya sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum, tapi senyum tersebut bukan senyum rasa sayang untukmu.

Seminggu setelah Kise mengetahui fakta tentang perasaan asli Kuroko, sikapnya tidak berubah, malahan kini Kuroko dibuat merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Kuroko merasa sepertinya ia sudah mulai bisa menerima dan benar-benar membuka hatinya untuk model cantik itu, apalagi sifatnya yang ceria selalu mewarnai hari Kuroko. Awalnya Kuroko berpikir, mungkin telat untuk membalas perasaan Kise saat ini, tapi ternyata tidak. Kise masih menyayanginya setelah apa yang Kuroko perbuat.

Saat sore hari di akhir pekan, Kise mengirim pesan pada Kuroko.

'_Nee Kurokocchi! Apa kau bisa datang ke taman rekreasi minggu lalu, aku menunggumu disana, hehehe __ '_

Begitu isi pesannya, meski taman rekreasi tersebut letaknya jauh dari rumah Kuroko, tapi Kuroko bela-bela datang untuk menemui Kise, entah apapun yang akan Kise lakukan padanya nanti, yang jelas Kuroko sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kise.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman bermain tersebut, waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, Kuroko mencari Kise keliling taman tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil. Saat ia mulai kelelahan, ia melihat sosok yang ia cari di dekat bianglala raksasa.

"KISE-KUN!" teriak Kuroko dari kejauhan.

"Ahhh, Kurokocchi, akhirnya kau datang juga. Apa aku mengganggu aktivitasmu di rumah?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Ah begini jadi a-aku..." katanya ragu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ada... apa?"

"Kise-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

.

.

Hening sesaat. Tak ada jawaban apa-apa.

.

.

"_I'm not fine, i'm not okay. Say the words that you're saying, maybe we better off this way._

_I'm not fine, and i'm not okay... it's harder everyday.. it's better that we break.. Kurokocchi."_

Kuroko tertegun, ia kaget akan kata-kata yang Kise ucapkan barusan, hatinya sakit... ternyata membalas perasaannya dini hari adalah terlambat. Terlalu terlambat.

"Apa itu membuatmu lebih baik Kise-kun?..."

"Ya..."

"Baiklah..."

"Nee, terima kasih atas semuanya Kurokocchi!" katanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Yaa..." balas Kuroko dengan senyuman paksa juga tentunya.

Setelahnya, Kise meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Kuroko menyesal, kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu ia bisa menerima Kise? Kenapa terlambat? Bukannya harusnya _happy ending_? Kenapa jadi begini? Pikiran Kuroko tak bisa fokus, matanya panas dan air matanya meluap begitu saja tanpa izin keluar dari sang empunya.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee Kise-kun. Aishiteru..."_

.

.

.

.

TAMAT SUDAH FIC INIHHHH. SHEEEMMMMM! I DUNNO WDYT ABOUT THIS FIC :') TAPI SEMOGA KAMU SUKAAA! DAN JUGAAA SEMOGA KIKURO SHIPPER YANG LAIN SUKAAAA :'D /ngarepluah/ naaahh sekian bacotan author kali iniiiiii. Mungkin ada kritik? Saran? Tambahan atau masukan? Review? Sangkyuu!

—_**iBloodyKey20—**_


End file.
